1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of boats and watercraft. More specifically, the present invention comprises an amphibious drive system for a boat or other watercraft.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various designs for amphibious vehicles are known in the prior art. These designs typically employ one drive system for propelling the vehicle through the water. A second and separate drive system is typically used to drive the amphibious vehicle across land. The use of multiple drive systems to achieve combined water and land travel capabilities is a significant disadvantage of the prior art. Most significantly, the use of two separate drive systems increases cost and weight.
Thus, it would be advantageous to provide a single amphibious drive system that is capable of driving a vehicle over land and through water.